Cosa de cuatreros, nativos y besos dados…
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "Solo era un encargo del líder absoluto del grupo, ¿que mas podría pasar?" Un reto personal que espero haber cumplido... ¡A los que se animen a leer, de antemano gracias! [ KagaNiji(?) • MibuKaga • AoKaga ]


De nuevo aquí, con una historia no planeada… Salida de una plática donde le decía a mi autora favorita que quería escribir tanto como ella (algún día) y donde una apreciada amiga me pidió una "combinación" nueva para mí, después de que le dieran el sello de aprobación, lo traigo aquí para hacerlos reír un rato, porque creo que es lo que hago mejor (?) En fin…

**_Para Dashi-Dashi, Bir-chan y Nao-chan._**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke no pertenece…** Si fuera así, haría peores cosas de la que a continuación van a leer xD

* * *

**"Cosa de cuatreros, nativos y besos dados…" **

Entonces el águila que había logrado captar su atención descendió en picada, la siguió con la vista asombrado por su agilidad hasta que se posó en su brazo...

"Rojo", eso es lo primero que su mente proceso...

"Rojo" en su corto cabello y en su mirada penetrante...

"Rojo" en la tela que su torso rodeaba y que en un momento deseo ser él...

"Rojo" en parte de las plumas y también en los tatuajes que decoraban su bronceada piel...

El guerrero más valiente del Clan "Seirin" por fin había llegado. Ni sus compañeros a su lado ni él mismo pudieron dejar salir mejor expresión que el ligero "Wow" que una ventisca se llevó y perdió entre pequeños torbellinos de arena.

Miro a su izquierda de soslayo y Reo parecía más sonriente que hace unos minutos, no le quitaba la vista al recién llegado y eso le molesto, aunque no sabía si menos o más que la "analítica" mirada que Shuzo, a su derecha al pelirrojo le dejaba expuesta. Ninguno lo engañaba, su mirada los delataba, pensaban lo mismo que su mente formulaba: "debe ser una delicia tenerlo en la cama".

-Soy Kagami Taiga... - por fin el silencio fue interrumpido por la decidida voz del nativo. -¿Quién es Aomine Daiki? - nunca le había parecido tan sensual su nombre dicho por otra persona, consigo siempre pero por otra persona, sólo hoy...

-Por eso le dije que conmigo bastaba... - salió de su ensoñación al percartarse que Shuzo fue quien había hablado y ahora desmontaba de su caballo y se dirigía rumbo al pelirrojo, Reo a su lado seguía sonriendo pero ahora en su dirección y en plan de burla.

Nijimura Shuzo, siempre decidido y directo, lo vio pararse frente al chico... El águila emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, la siguió con la mirada como al principio, sólo fue un segundo después regreso su vista donde...

-¿Eso fue una lengua? - Reo pregunto igual de sorprendido que él, por lo que ante sus ojos ocurría.

Kagami sostenía con ambas manos el rostro del mayor, mientras devoraba su boca como si de una toma de agua se tratara. Lo vieron lamer los labios de Nijimura y a este perder su semblante calmo por un momento, hasta que de un movimiento se separó del pelirrojo. Recuperando la compostura, se limpió un hilillo de saliva que en la comisura de sus labios se deslizaba. Aclaró su garganta y habló.

-Gracias, pero no soy a quien buscas... - ante estas palabras el rostro del pelirrojo se cubrió de un carmín que lo hizo parecer en "llamas".

-Me tomaste desprevenido, yo soy Ao-chan. - Reo ya se encontraba a su lado sonriéndole "inocente", ninguno se había percatado de su acercamiento... -Así que, saludémonos correctamente.

-¡Qué diablos! - les grito el moreno aún desde su lugar y aunque estuviera a su lado dudó que alguno le hubiera hecho caso.

Mibuchi Reo ya tenía el cuerpo del sexy nativo curvado en un brazo mientras con su mano libre ladeaba su rostro para profundizar el beso que compartían...

Descendió del caballo, y caminando a zancadas hacia ellos, los separo.

-¡Qué diablos, dije! - aparto a Kagami del coyote con cara de oveja que tenía de compañero, de un tirón. -Yo soy Aomine Daiki... - Reo regreso donde Shuzo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Kagami no parecía terminar de salir de la estupefacción despues de besar a dos desconocidos...

Dos besos que debían ser del moreno, según él ya que llevaban SU nombre.

-"Pero en primera, ¿por qué este tipo anda besando a diestra y siniestra a quién se le ponga enfrente?" - se preguntó internamente.

Eran sus besos, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ¡ya ni el sol que caí de lleno sobre el punto de "encuentro" le había subido la temperatura tanto como esto!

-¡Me lleva! - exclamo con la mano sobre su mejilla adolorida, un momento... ¿Le había golpeado?

-Por qué no h-hablaste an-tes... ¡IDIOTA! No te sabes tu nombre, ¿o qué? - gritó fúrico frente al moreno, a quién prácticamente había hecho girar por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Maldito Tetsu, dijiste que con sólo decir su nombre sería suficiente! - el pelirrojo le grito a la nada, deseando que su "amigo" recibiera el mensaje con ayuda del padre viento... -Sólo era un b-beso en agradecimiento y pasa esto. - Kagami siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se disponía a marcharse rumbo a su clan.

-¡No, esto no se queda así! - declaró el moreno mientras que de un sólo movimiento atraía a su agresor hacia sí.

-Deja- mhngn - no lo dejo protestar... Sus labios eran tersos y eso no lo esperaba al ser un aguerrido miembro de "Seirin".

No tardo en acorralar la lengua ajena dejándola sin escapatoria, para enseguida dominarla e invadir su cavidad bucal cálida, húmeda y sensual...

Lo atrajo más hacia sí, acariciando de paso la piel de su espalda, enserio después debía agradecerle a Dios por ese manjar natural...

Lo beso y siguió besándolo como sólo el verdadero Aomine Daiki podía hacerlo, ya que si a él lo buscaba... ¡A él lo besaba!

Mientras los pelinegros observaban al par besuquearse uno más divertido que el otro, queda de más decirlo. Dos personas muy distintas entre sí pero a las vez tan acopladas desde que se conocieron, observaban inexpresivos la escena desde lo más alto de una formación rocosa.

-Akashi-kun... ¿Entonces sabías que esto ocurriría? - el pálido nativo de cortos cabellos celestes miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Efectivamente Tetsuya. - sonrió mientras miraba de frente al joven del Clan "Seirin".

-Sin duda el gran espíritu anda con tu persona... - hablo el más pequeño regresando su vista a los observados que ahora se golpeaban entre ellos. En un momento Kagami había sacado su arco dispuesto a flecharle el trasero a Aomine por su osadía...

-No es para tanto, sólo conozco a mis subordinados. - sonrió satisfecho el líder de los cuatreros que mantenían la paz entre el Clan "Seirin" y el pueblo de Teiko sirviendo de mediadores.


End file.
